


My Replacement In A Position Never Held

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow uses her banditry skills to break into Sarah Fisher's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Replacement In A Position Never Held

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by femslash100's challenge 435 hair but unfortunately it was too long to post there.

Ever since Emma had made the decision that everyone railed against, the Snow Queen had roamed free within Storybrooke. 

Under one condition.

Emma was by her side at every moment. 

Strangely enough Ingrid had smiled and agreed to Emma’s terms. Even Elsa’s mistrust had wavered as Ingrid truly did seem to no longer want to cast the spell of Shattered Sight. With Emma ever present, Storybrooke resumed their patronage of Any Given Sundae with relief. No one had enjoyed the collective avoidance of ice cream. 

Snow White doesn't like the fact that some people, people who don't know her, who don't know Emma, mistake Sarah Fisher for Emma's mother. Considering the Snow Queen had originally been intent on making Emma and Elsa her sisters, the Snow Queen had taken to accepting such misconceptions surprisingly well. One time, during her walks with Neal, she had passed by the ice cream parlour and overheard Ingrid telling Emma once more "I am so proud of you, my sweet girl". 

Snow White had enlisted the help of Ruby to give her a day free of Neal (as awful as that sounded, but wasn’t that what Charming had still been trying to encourage her to do?). 

With her skills, breaking into Sarah Fisher’s apartment was easy enough. Upon carefully opening the bedroom door, she was greeted with the sight of a naked Snow Queen with arms and legs wrapped around her equally naked daughter, facing each other with their hair entwining just as intimately. 

There was no doubt that their activities prior to this were sexual in nature, but in her current state, Emma looked so peaceful. So safe. Snow White tamped down the raging jealousy roiling around inside. 

That should be her. 

But she knew, with all that has happened between them, Emma would never let that come to pass. 

The light streaming in from the window bounced off their hair and bathed the walls with a warming aura. Snow White bitterly thought that perhaps she should be grateful of the fact that at least Ingrid's hair was of a lighter shade and not of the same hue as Emma's. Still, the effect on the walls was beautiful to behold. Painful, but beautiful. 

But this was not the final sight that Snow White took away from this encounter. 

No, the last thing she saw before slipping out of the bedroom was the sly and triumphant smile of very awake Snow Queen clearly directed at her as Emma snuggled closer, pressing her face against Ingrid's breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels unfinished, but I will no doubt write something else to go along with this later.


End file.
